Ah! My Monster Girls
by HotelKatz
Summary: A new arrival comes to the temple shortly after Keiichi and Belldandy move in...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

It had been a day since the monk had left. Tamiya and Otaki had brought over all of Keiichi's stuff. Keiichi was looking over his Beemer and doublecheckiing the repairs to the sidecar that Otaki did. Sure, Keiichi trusted Otaki's handiwork, but the Beemer was something personal to Keiichi.

Keiichi stopped when he heard a knock. He got up and turned around. At the entrance to the garage, (which was still a shed), was a woman with long black hair and dressed in a business suit that had a short skirt that showed off her legs.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Smith, I'm with the government. Are you the one that own the place?" The woman asked.

"A friend and I are just living here and looking over the place until the monk that lives here returns," Keiichi answered.

Ms. Smith thought about it for a few seconds before she shrugged and said, "Good enough. As for what I'm here for..."

-oOo-

Belldandy was in the middle of making lunch for herself and Keiichi when she heard Keiichi call out, "Bell, can you make enough for four people?"

"Alright!" Beldlandy called back. A smile came to here. She always did like a challenge and it had been a time since her cooking abilities had been challenged.

As she cooked more food. she listened in to Keiichi and the two guests as they entered the living room.

_'Let's see... There's Keiichi's footsteps... Footsteps belonging to guest... and... and... a large snake? That doesn't make sense...' _ Belldandy thought with a frown.

It didn't take long before she was done with lunch. So she put it all on a large tray and brought it to the dining room.

She was surprised to see Keiichi speaking with a black-haired woman and a red-haired lamia. The Lamia was wearing a white jacket and a red dress that looked cute on her. Looking down, Belldandy saw that there were several books were on the table. One of the books seemed to have information about something called 'the cultural exchange between species bill'.

"Ah you must be Belldandy! I'm Ms Smith and this is Miia." The woman said, gesturing to the Lamia. Before anyone could say anything, Ms. Smith's cellphone rang. She picked it up. "Smith here."

"..."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." She said before hanging up and putting away her phone. She looked at Keiichi as she grabbed some of the food and said, "I'll check back in a day or two. Remember to read the books I've given you, Morisato."

"Will do," Keiichi said, before Ms. Smith left. He looked over at Belldandy and said, " I guess you didn't need to make four... Sorry..."

"It's alright," Belldandy said ,as she placed the food on the table. _'Whoever Ms. Smith was, she seemed either overworked or dislikes work...'_

"Miia is going to live here because I've agreed to be her host and also..." Keiichi said, trailing off when he noticed that Miia was slightly shivering. "Ah! Let me go get you a few blankets."

"No, it's alright, you don't have..." Miia said before Keiichi left the room to go find some blankets among some of the packed boxes in one of the storage rooms. She quietly said to herself, "Wow... he's nicer than he looks..."

"Yes, he is. I'm glad I've met him," Belldandy said, surprising Miia.

"You've got some good ears... " Miia muttered. She then looked around. "This is a nice place. Keiichi said something about looking after it because a monk left to go on a journey?

Belldandy nodded. "That is true."

"So you and Keiichi... Are you two dating?" Miia asked. There was a bit of resignation in her voice, as if she expected a certain answer.

"Uhm, no. We're not dating, he just wanted me by his side," Belldandy answered with a slight shrug. The feeling that she just done something wrong started to go through Belldandy when Miia started to get a cat-like smile on her face.

"That's very interesting..." Miia said, nodding to herself as her smile grew bigger and bigger. Keiichi walked in at the moment.

"I found the blankets..." Keiichi said as he headed towards Miia with some blankets in his arms. He stopped when Belldandy quickly stood up.

Belldandy watched as Keiichi put the blankets on Miia's tail. The norn's jaw tightened as she watched the Lamia shake her hips a bit when he was right behind her, briefly drawing his attention to her bum.

"I-If you need anything, just ask me or Belldandy..." Keiichi said, blushing a bit.

"So, Keiichi... Could you tell me a bit about the city here?" Miia asked.

"Well, everyone is pretty friendly. Belldandy and I go to Nekomi Tech..." Keicihi said. After looking shocked for a moment, he grimaced a bit before saying, "Ah, that's something to bring up with Ms. Smith about."

"What?" Miia asked, tilting her head a bit in curiosity.

"About if you should be enrolled in Nekomi, Miia..." Keiichi muttered. _'And Belldandy as well...'_

"About that..." Miaa said as she reached down and picked up her purse. She took out a few things and placed them on the table. "Ms. Smith enrolled me there before she brought me here."

Belldandy clasped her hands together as she said, "Ah, that was nice of her!"

Miia nodded, smiling a little bit. Belldandy reached over to the pile of the books, picked one up, and began reading it.

"So what brings you here?" Keiichi asked.

"Well, after hearing about the cultural exchange program, I decided that'd it'd be kinda fun and interesting to enroll in it," Miia explained. " My mom was a bit worried about it, but she's kinda clingy."

Belldandy tried to pay attention, but was too engrossed in the book at the moment.

_'So among the things that are banned between humans and the monster species are fights and sexual relations. The monster species have to stay with their hosts when they go out...' _Belldandy thought. She paused and rubbed her chin a little bit. _'Do... Do goddesses count as a monster species in the eyes of the humans on this Earth? Does it mean that I have to follow the rules in this book?'_

Another thought hit Belldandy.

_'The restrictions on Keiichi... they're kind of like the rules with the exchange program_, _But there's a big difference. I know about the rules in this book and will choose to follow them, just to be on the safe side...'_ Belldandy thought, as guilt hit her in the heart like a dagger. _'I can't quite say the same about Keiichi...'_

Looking over at a picture that had a human warrior that seemed like he was from Dragon Quest standing over a beaten Lamia with an X over the picture, The norn thought, _'It's kind of funny, most of the other gods and goddesses speak of being equal with other races, but when time comes to show it, they instead act like everyone but gods and demons are foolish children in need of guidance... It never really hit me until now...'_

Looking at Miia and Keiichi, Belldandy saw that Keiichi had apparently told something amusing, going by how he looked a bit sheepish and was rubbing the back of his head, while Miia was laughing a little. The Norn's fingers curled a bit tighter around the edges of the book.

"Yeah, so my dad decided that because that prank, I should put my time and energy into taking care of a beemer. I still have it to this day..." Keiichi said.

_'It looks like I missed something important...' _Belldandy thought as she put the book down.

"Keiichi, is it possible for me to join you on your beemer the next time you ride it?" Miia asked.

After glancing a little bit at her covered tail, Keiichi frowned a little. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it'd be safe."

"Oh..." Miia quietly muttered, looking at hr tail with a sad look.

Belldandy felt a bit conflicted at that moment. One part of her wanted to console Miia. The other part was cheerfully hissing, "Yes!"

"But I'll look into getting a car. Otaki and Tamiya would be a big help there," Keiichi said, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. When Miia smiled, he smiled as well. "I just gotta make sure they don't decide to see the car as their baby..."

Miia tilted her head in curiosity.

"Otaki and Tamiya are my Sempais in the Auto club. They are also big gearheads, to the point where if we were in some horror movie, there would be no worry about the cars breaking down," Keiichi explained.

Miia nodded as she said, "Ah, I think I understand! Speaking of movies, is it possible that we could go see one when we go out, either today or tomorrow?"

"Sure, we'll all go," Keiichi replied as he looked at Belldandy. "We just have to decide if today or tomorrow would be a good day to go about town."

"Yes, Shall we check the newspaper or call?" Belldandy asked.

Keiichi thought about it for a moment before answering, "Let's have it be a surprise, Bell."

Belldandy nodded as she thought, _'For some reason, I'm getting the slight urge to stay between Keiichi and Miia when we go to the movie theater._'

"Sooo... Today or tomorrow?" Miia asked.

"Tomorrow. I still have some stuff to unpack and we probably have to get your room ready," Keiichi answered.

Seeing a bit of an Urd-like lewdful gleam in Miia's eyes, Belldandy quickly said, "I'll help Miia get her room ready. She might have a few thigns that she doesn't want you to see, Keiichi."

"Oh, okay, Bell. Thanks, I guess..." Keiichi said as he went back to eating.

Miia looked like she just sucked on something sour as she said, "Yeah... Thanks..."

Miia wanted to say that she didn't mind if Keiichi looked though her things, but a part of her told her that restraint would help her against Belldandy in winning Keiichi's heart.

-oOo-

After Lunch was eaten, Keiichi and Belldandy helped Miia bring her things into one of the empty rooms.

"Well, is that all?" Keiichi asked, as he placed the last bag in Miia's new room.

Miia opened her mouth to answer, but Belldandy beat her to answering,"Yes, I think it is."

"Miia?" Keiichi asked.

"Yeah, We got all the bags hat I brought," Miia said with a cheerful smile that she hoped would catch Keiichi's heart.

"Ah good. I'm off to unpack," Keiichi said before he left the room.

Once the two women were alone, Miia looked at Belldandy and asked, "So why don't you have anything to unpack?"

Belldandy laughed a little. "I wasn't expecting to stay for a long time, so I guess I'm still waiting for some of them to come here."

Miia frowned as she took a deep breath. As she started to unpack her shirts, she said, "Well, if you need to, I guess I can let you borrow some of my clothes until your things come. But what do you mean, you weren't expecting to stay for a long time?"

"Keiichi wanted me to be by his side, so I will until he doesn't want me to," Belldandy said, as she began to unpack a bag containing Miia's skirts.

Miia's face slightly scrunched in confusion as she thought about Belldandy's words.

"Something about that either doesn't make sense or I'm missing something..." Miia muttered to herself as she was putting her shirts into a dresser. A thought occurred to her as she slowly turned to face Belldandy. The Lamia studied the norn every so often when she had the chance, looking for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Other than the blue marks on Belldandy's face, Miia wasn't able to find anything during the time the two were putting away Miia's things.

"Well, I think that's all... Do you need anymore help?" Belldandy asked.

Miia looked around her room before she said, "No, we got everything."

"Alright," Belldandy replied before she headed to the door. She paused and asked, "I probably should have asked this before lunch, but are you allergic to any kind of foods or have a preference for anything?"

Miia thought for a few seconds before she answered with, "I like meat and fish, but don't care much for vegetables."

Belldandy nodded, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind when I make dinner."

"Thanks, Belldandy," Miia said before Belldandy nodded and left.

After looking around her room to check if Belldandy misplaced anything, Miia decided to look around the temple to pass the time. When she passed by Keiichi's room, she saw that he was still unpacking his stuff, but was also sorting them while grumbling. She also noticed that Belldandy wasn't in sight.

"Keiichi, Belldandy and I finished unpacking my stuff. So do you need any help?" Miia asked, hoping he'd say yes.

He waved no at her as he said, "No, I got it. Besides, Tamiya and Otaki misplaced a lot of my stuff when they packed it. But if you want, I set the TV up in the living room if you want to watch anything."

Miia frowned a little bit.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to look around. If you change your mind, let me know!" Miia said with a smile, winking a little when Keiichi glanced at her.

"If I do, I'll let either you or Bell know," Keiichi said before going back to unpacking and sorting his things.

Miia's smile got a bit fake as she realized that Belldandy had come by and asked if Keiichi needed any help.

_'Ah well... She got refused, just as I did...'_ Miia thought as she wandered outside. Once outside, she enjoyed the heat from the sun. _'I needed this. It's a touch too cold inside...'_

When she neared the little forest, Miia thought she heard someone... singing?

_'Whoever it is, they're pretty good...' _ Miia thought as she quietly snuck towards the location of the person singing.

In a small grove, Miia found Belldandy was singing to a group of animals.

But what shocked Miia was that there was a semi-transparent angel that was coming out of Belldandy's back.

The small gasp of surprise from Miia made Belldandy stop singing and look at Miia.

"You're not human. What are you?" Miia asked as a part of her debated about going back to protect Keiichi from Belldandy.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note – I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr for being the co-planners for this fic.

I thank Webmonkey44 for thinking up the name of the fic.

I'd like to thank Fox Boss for asking the question in his review to my What-if fic that led to the creation of this crossover.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

Belldandy thought about Miia's question for a few moments before the Norn said, "I am Belldandy, Goddess First class, second category, unlimited license ."

Miia looked at Holy Bell and Belldandy with some fear, switching between the two as she tried to come up with a response. Finally she glared at Belldandy and said, "I don't care what or who you claim to be, if you go and hurt my host, You're gonna-"

She stopped when Belldandy closed her eyes and waved in a dismissive manner.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him. He wished for me to be by his side forever," Belldandy stated as she opened her eyes and gently smiled at Miia. "Holy Bell, You may return."

The angel nodded before she vanished inside of Belldandy's back.

Feeling a bit less nervous, Miia asked, "So her name was Holy Bell?"

Belldandy nodded.

"What are your intentions towards Keiichi?" Miia asked as she crossed her arms to look more imposing.

"To fulfill the contract of the wish." Belldandy answered. Before Miia could ask anther question, Belldandy asked, "Before you ask any more, What are your intentions towards Keiichi?"

Miia backed away a little bit before she looked away, scratched her chin a little bit as she muttered, "Well... Uh..."

Still smiling, Belldandy tilted her head a bit as the animals around her left the clearing.

Miia took a deep breath to hopefully calm the rest of her nerves. She looked at Belldandy, placed her hands on her hips and said, "I intend on living here and Maybe I'll fall in love with the guy."

Belldandy then looked worried for a moment as she said,"But the wish-"

Miia chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, I won't try to kick you away from his side. We might need a nanny if we have kids," Miia said with a smirk.

A brief, yet strong wind blew through the clearing as Belldandy's concerned look was replaced by a determined one.

"Is that so?" Belldandy asked as she stood up.

"Yup. Is that the same on your end?" Miia asked as Belldandy walked towards her.

"I'll need to think about it..." Belldandy said as she walked by Miia. "And speak with Keiichi about something..."

Miia half-expected Belldandy to try and stomp on her tail. So when the Norn didn't, the Lamia was a bit impressed.

"About what?" Miia asked as she followed Belldandy. Belldandy began to walk faster, but Miia was able to catch up.

"Something that I would feel more comfortable talking with him about than you," Belldandy answered. She grew a bit impressed as Miia was able to catch up with her.

"You sure about that?" Miia asked.

"Yes, Miia. Don't worry" Belldandy replied as she entered the temple and turned a corner.

Miia frowned, but shrugged before she went off to the shed that was being used as a garage. She thought, _'Might as well take a look around the spot where we met.'_

-oOo-

Keiichi had unpacked a photo album when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked back and saw a slightly concerned Belldandy. He asked, "What's wrong Bell?"

She stepped in side and closed the door. After taking a breath to calm her nerves, she asked,"Why didn't you talk to me about letting Miia come to live here?"

Keiichi looked down, looking a bit ashamed. He then looked Belldandy in the eyes and said in a slightly regretful tone, " I guess I'm a pushover... Let me explain what had happened..."

-oOo-

"_I'm Ms. Smith. I am a cultural exchange coordinator for the Extraspecies Exchange Program."The Black-haired woman said. "And you are?"_

"_Keiichi Morisato," Keiichi replied._

"_If its not any trouble, could you please host someone? You seem like a pretty trustworthy guy," Ms. Smith said._

"_Are you sure? This place is-" Keiichi said as he stood up from looking over his beemer._

"_This place is perfect for her. Lots of room, plenty of friendly people around. I've been having a hard time trying to find a good home for her. Most places either don't have the room or the place just doesn't seem right. I'm sure you understand that," Ms. Smith said. "I've heard some things from a few bystanders about you and someone else trying to find a spot to live the other day.'_

_Keiichi rubbed the back of his head as he remembered how hard it was to find a place to live after he and Belldandy were thrown out of the dorm._

_Then another thought came to him. A quick glance at gave off the feeling that she was a government agent. Government agent plus Belldandy not being human plus him refusing to help Ms. Smith equaled problems down the line. Big problems._

_'I guess it's a good thing Belldandy probably has her papers in order. Though it is kinda odd that no one was with her when she appeared. Maybe because she has some sorta weird powers, she sent in the confirmation stuff when she did that wish granting thing?' Keiichi thought. 'Better not ask Smith at the moment and check in with Belldandy later, probably after Miia goes to sleep.'_

_He felt a hand on hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ms. Smith with a bit of a guilty-sad look._

"_Look, the monster you'd be hosting is a cheerful girl. I'd host her, but I don't have a big enough apartment and new places are hard to find. There's also the fact I'm a cultural exchange coordinator puts a damper on it as well," Ms. Smith explained._

_Keiichi took a deep breath and then said, "I'd like to talk with her for a little bit, if that's alright with you."_

_Ms. Smith seemed to cheer up a bit as she said, "Sure, just stay here and I'll bring her over."_

_Keiichi waited a little while before Ms. Smith came back with a red-haired woman, who was wearing a cute dress. Keiichi was briefly surprised when he noticed her lower half, which was a long red tail. _

_'Huh, seems like mostly muscle...' Keiichi thought._

"_Keiichi, this is Miia. Miia, this is Keiichi, your host," Ms. Smith said, as she gestured to the ones she was referring to. _

"_H-Hello..." Miia said, seeming a bit nervous. She was looking down and briefly glancing up at Keiichi as she playing a little bit with the fringes of her dress._

"_Hello, Miia.," Keiichi said, as he smiled, hoping that would let her know that he was harmless. He looked at his watch for a moment. "It's nearing lunch time, would the two of you like to join us?_

_That seemed to work, as she seemed to calm down enough to keep her head up, but she was still playing with the fringes of her dress._

"_Ah yes, the person that you were with the other day..." Ms. Smith asked, looking a touch concerned._

"_Her name's Belldandy. I kinda would need to talk it over with her before I make any decisions," Keiichi said. "Though she's kind enough to say yes, She's helpful like that."_

"_That's good to hear. " Ms Smith said, as she put a hand on Miia back to help guide her._

_'I hope I don't get in trouble with the monk when he gets back... ' Keiichi thought. His eyes widened as they entered the living room. 'That's right, he allowed us to stay out of the kindness of his heart...'_

_As they sat down, Keiichi said, "Y'know, I'm still not very sure about it though. Technically speaking we are also guests that the monk took in because we had nowhere else to stay, so I know her position very well. But I still don't know if I have the right to take the decision myself, as I don't own the temple."_

_Ms. Smith raised an eyebrow as she asked, "You sure about that? If the monk took you in, then I don't suppose that he would refuse to help her as well. Besides, eeren't you saying something about asking someone if it'd be alright if Miia stays here?"_

"_Well, that may be true... __I could if you think that'd be best..." Keiichi said as he started to stand up._

_Miia looked over at Ms. Smith with a bit of worry._

_Ms. Smith waved her hand in a dismissive way at Keiichi as she said, "No, I'm sure it'd be okay. If you agree to host her, you can count on me pulling a few strings to keep you here until the monk returns. That way you can formally own the place for the time being, so that not only you can make all those decisions for yourself, but also remain here in case anyone tries to force you out."_

_Having a brief nightmare fantasy of his bad luck somehow attracting a person spiteful enough wanting to force Keiichi out of the temple with a lack of legal documentation because Belldandy deciding to stay with him, Keiichi shivered. After all he did notice the jealous looks he got whenever he was on the campus with her. "Alright, I'll let Miia stay..."_

_-oOO_

"And that's when you came in, Belldandy," Keiichi said, looking a bit guilty.

Belldandy thought about it for a few moments before she said, "It's alright, Keiichi. I would have done the same thing in your place."

That seemed to cheer up Keiichi a bit, though he still seemed like he felt guilty.

"Thanks, Bell, I guess I needed to hear that, Keiichi said. Belldandy smiled, further cheering him up.

"Keiichi, go take a break and walk around outside. You deserve it." Belldandy said before she walked out of the room.

Keiichi shrugged before deciding to do as Belldandy requested. As he walked around outside, he began to cheer up a little bit more. Then he spotted Miia stand outside the shed, looking at his Beemer.

"Uh, Miia? What are you looking at?"" Keiichi asked as he walked towards her.

"Oh, just your motorcycle?" Miia asked, sounding a bit uncertain as she pointed at Keiichi's Beemer. "I think you said the model was the... BMW R50/5?"

Keiichi nodded, smiling a bit.

"Yup, Glad you remembered, Miia," Keiichi said.

"Are you going to work on it? I'd like to watch..." Miia asked as she slithered out of the way.

Keiichi looked up and off to the side as he scratched his cheek while thought about it. On one hand, he had been in the middle of an inspection when Ms. Smith came.

On the other hand, he kinda needed a break from unpacking and his beemer inspection.

After making a decision, Keiichi said, "Maybe in a little bit. I kinda was taking a break from unpacking."

"Oh, okay... I don't mind just sitting down..." Miia said as Keiichi walked over to a tree and sat down. Before he could react, she slithered over to sit by him. She then leaned a little bit on him.

Keiichi stared at her with a bit of a blush forming.

"Oh-okay..." Keiichi muttered.

The two then chatted about their classes at NIT. For the most part, it seemed like they'd be sharing at least one class each day.

-oOo-

Some time later, Belldandy had finished making Dinner. Both the knowledge of Heaven and some of the guides were pretty helpful. Lamias tended to like meat, though fish was a very close second.

Keiichi and Miia came into the kitchen, just as Belldandy was about to bring out the first plate of food.

"May we help?" Miia asked sweetly.

Ignoring the feeling that Miia was trying something, Belldandy answered, "That'd be great!"

So Keiichi and Miia helped Belldandy helped set the table. As Miia placed the bowl of rice on the table, Belldandy kept thinking, _'I should be pleased. Why aren't I?'_

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note – I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr for being the co-planners for this fic.

I'd also like to thank vanagandr for re-writing a part to make it better and IdiAmeanDada for pointing out that Keiichi hasn't met Aoshima yet.

And a thanks to Gamera86 for pointing out I used a wrong word.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Monster Musume.

-oOoOoOo-

Upon hearing her alarm clock, Miia woke up and stretched. She looked towards the window and saw that it was still a bit dark out.

_'Huh...Forgot to set the clock to this time zone... Place is a bit colder than back home... Could stay in bed for a little bit more...' _Miia thought as she shut off her alarm clock and began to get dressed.

An idea came to her and it made her smile.

"I wonder if Keiichi is up..." Miia muttered to herself as she slithered out of her room and towards Keiichi's room. She did so silently, so that Belldandy wouldn't wake up. She lightly knocked on Keiichi's door and asked, "Keiichi... Keiichi... You up yet?"

No response. Miia puffed out her cheeks in annoyance as she realized that she would have to wait.

_'So I have to wait... No problem, it probably won't be long before he wakes up, anyhow...' _ Miia thought as she leaned against a wall. She yawned as she stretched a little bit.

A few minutes later, she curled up on the ground and was asleep. It was a bit of a deep sleep as she didn't wake up when a door slid open.

Keiichi took a few steps out of his room when he noticed Miia was sleeping besides his door.

"Wha... Miia? Did you have a rough night?" Keiichi asked as he got on his knees and shook Miia's shoulders a little bit to rouse her awake.

That seemed to be a mistaken Keiichi's opinion, as soon as he shook her shoulder, Miia seemed to detect him as a heat source. He barely could back away before Miia wrapped herself around him. She happily muttered, "Warm..."

Keiichi's arms were pinned to his sides by her long tail. His legs were also immobilized by Miia's tail. His face was half-covered by her chest.

"Miia! Wake up!" Keiichi uttered, trying to shake himself free. All his efforts seemed to do was making Miia wrap around him tighter.

Then Keiichi heard something that made him know that the situation would get worse in a hurry.

"Keiichi, are you up?"

_'Crap...' _Keiichi thought as Belldandy stepped into view.

"Kei... Chi..." Belldandy said before her eyes dulled as soon as she saw Keiichi and Miia on the floor.

Keiichi didn't even get to say anything before a wave of magic burst forth from Belldandy, creating cracks and tears in the walls and throwing Miia and Keiichi a few feet away from her. The burst did have an effect of waking Miia up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Miia loudly said in a panic as she half-unwrapped herself from Keiichi.

"What are you doing, Miia?" Keiichi asked, as he began to crawl out of Miia's embrace.

"Keiichi? Wha... Oh... " Miia trailed off before she crawled a bit away from Keiichi, letting him stand up. "I... I woke up early and came by to see if you were awake... Guess I wasn't as awake as I thought... "

"Well, the weather is a bit chilly still..." Keiichi replied, dusting off his pants "So why did you wrap around me?"

Miia smiled in a mischievous way as she said, "Well, you were warm."

_'I guess that's a complement...' _Keiichi thought as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked over at Belldandy, who didn't seem to register the world around her, going by the frozen look on her face. He reach out for her and asked, "Bell...?"

That seemed to shake Belldandy out of her worried state. Blinking a few times, she asked, "Keiiichi, Miia, what were the two of you doing?"

"I fell asleep outside his door and when he tried to wake me up, I kinda... wrapped around him to warm myself up..." Miia said, looking away and down at the floor to avoid looking at Belldandy.

"Yeah, it was just an accident... I'll look around the temple and see what places I can fix up to make it warmer, before I go out to see Ms. Smith," Keiichi said.

Both Miia and Belldandy looked at Keiichi with a look of surprise.

"Wha-Why?" Miia asked.

"To see about getting you transportation to NIT. You're a bit too big to ride on my Beemer," Keiichi answered, looking a bit ashamed for bringing that up again.

While Miia got a bit depressed at hearing that and Belldandy felt a unexpected feeling of schadenfreude for the same, both of them asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

As soon as both had finished, the two ladies looked at each other. Miia looked at Belldandy with a touch of jealously, while Belldandy looked at Miia with a look of surprise.

Keiichi didn't catch that, as he had turned away and was heading to the watercloset.

"No, due to not being able to take Miia with me, it doesn't seem right to leave her alone. So Bell, can you stay with her?" Keiichi asked.

"Alright, I will," Belldandy answered.

-oOo-

A short time later, the three were eating breakfast.

"So how long you think you'll be out, Keiichi?" Miia asked, taking her time eating because breakfast was rice and some vegetables. Meat and fish were more of her preference.

"A few hours, maybe a bit more, depending on how the meeting goes," Keiichi answered. _'Huh, Miia's eating kinda slowly. Either she doesn't like vegetables or she's not feeling well because she slept in the hallway...'_

Eventually, he asked, "Is everything alright, Miia?"

She had been looking at her food, deep in thought about what to do once Keiichi left the temple. She looked up once she realized that Keiichi had been speaking to her. "Hn?"

"Is everything alright?" Keiichi asked looking concerned. Belldandy also looked concerned.

"Oh, I am. I'm just debating about if I want to go back to sleep or not after breakfast," Miia answered.

"Maybe you should. If you do, I think we have some spare blankets you can use," Belldandy suggested.

"I'll think about it," Miia replied.

-oOo-

Before Keiichi could leave the temple, Belldandy handed a messenger bag over to Keiichi.

"You might need this. You never know if you need to carry something," Belldandy said.

"You sure?" Keiichi asked, looking a bit unsure. Belldandy nodded. "Okay, Bell, I'll trust you on this."

Sometime later, Keiichi arrived at a cafe where Ms. Smith said she would meet him at. It was near the building where she worked.

He walked in and saw that she was sitting down at a table. She waved for him to sit down. He did so as she asked, "So how's Miia?"

"She's alright, though I've only known her for a day. Can't really get an opinion of a person just from one day," Keiichi answered as a large cardboard box managed to get inside the cafe. Due to the 'Nissan' name on the box, most of the people assumed it was either a prank or part of a prank of the Auto Club of NIT, so most ignored it, hoping it would go away.

Ms. Smith smile seemed to get a bit brighter. _'Person. Not 'monster', not 'Youkai', not 'snake person', but 'person'. I made a good choice picking him.'_

"That's good to hear. So what did you need to speak with me about?" Ms. Smith asked before she drank the cup of coffee she bought. Before Keiichi could speak, Ms. Smith smiled at her coffee as she said, "You oughta try the coffee here..."

"Maybe some other time..." Keiichi replied.

"If you says so..." Ms. Smith answered. A couple of snake-like eyes looked at the two from the handle hole of the cardboard box.

"Oh... So speaking of Miia, I'm going to need to arrange some transportation for Miia for her classes at NIT..." Keiichi said.

Ms. Smith rubbed her chin for a little bit before she replied with, "Oh, that... Well, Some of the allowance you get for taking in Miia can be used to pay for a Van you can use. Depending on how long you are a host to Miia, you might wind up owning the van."

Seeing Keiichi's confused expression, Ms. Smith asked, "You didn't read the brochures and guides I gave you, didn't you?"

"I... did, but there wasn't any mention of an allowance..." Keiichi muttered, looking a bit sheepish.

Ms. Smith made a 'Hn' noise, before she said, "Well, it's in one of them... It's not like I..."

Ms. Smith's eyes widened before she reached over and began to rummage through a bag she brought with her. Keiichi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Finally, Ms. Smith brought out a pamphlet and asked, "Do you have one of these?"

Keiichi shook his head.

"Shoot... Look, if anyone asks, I gave this to you when I gave the other stuff, got it?" Ms. Smith said as she handed the pamphlet over.

"If you say so..." Keiichi said as he took the pamphlet, unzipped the messenger bag and put it inside. Unknown to Keiichi, the Mini-Belldandy inside of the bag hid under a towel to stay out of sight. When she sensed that Keiichi's attention went back to Ms. Smith, Mini-Bell crawled out from underneath the towel and noticed the pamphlet.

_'Huh... So Ms. Smith really is like Urd in how lazy they can be...'_ Mini-Bell thought as she went back to hiding. Due to being a goddess at even this size, she was using a spell to make sure she heard whatever Keiichi was saying. She technically was keeping her promise, most of her was still at the temple.

-oOo-

"_I'm going to take a nap..." Miia said after Keiichi left. _

"_Do you need some more blankets?" Belldandy asked, not seeing the growing smile on Miia's face._

"_Sure, where are they?" Miia asked._

"_They're either in the closet at the end of the hall or still in one of the boxes that Keiichi's friend brought over," Belldandy said as she walked past Miia. "Follow me."_

_after she and Miia got a few blankets, Miia had asked to be left alone while she slept. Belldandy thought it was odd, but decided to do as Miia had asked._

_About half an hour later, Miia had snuck out the window in her room and went into the room that had the boxes that Keiichi's former dorm had brought over. After emptying one of the larger ones, Miia decided to follow after Keiichi._

-oOo-

"So what kinda van are you talking about, Ms. Smith?" Keiichi asked.

"One of the ones that had been donated to us. I think it's a Volkswagon Microbus, one of the ones from the sixies," Ms. Smith said, before taking another sip of her coffee.

_'Well, Otaki and Tamiya would have a ball helping me keep it working, so parts wouldn't be much of a problem. They'd also probably help alter it to help Miia fit into it better,'_ Keiichi thought. "I got a question. Am I allowed to alter the microbus to allow Miia to fit into it better?"

Ms. Smith rubbed her chin before she said, "Well, it it works and isn't a major alternation, you might get paid big time for it by a few companies."

Keiichi nodded, "That's good to hear, then..."

"Anything else?" Ms. Smith asked. Keiichi shook his head.

"Not at the moment. I have to go pick up some insulation for Miia's room," Keiichi said as he stood up.

"Ah, good luck with that," Ms. Smith replied before taking another sip of her coffee.

Keiichi briefly stopped at the cardboard box and stared at it. Inside of the box, Miia grew nervous. Eventually, Keiichi walked past it, muttering to himself, "_The guys really have to stop their pranks..."_

Miia let out a sigh of relief before deciding to head back to the temple. It might not be long before Belldandy discovered that the extra blankets were being used as a dummy to fool her into thinking that Miia was still there and asleep.

Ms. Smith looked at the person serving the coffee. She frowned a little bit as she thought to herself, _'Guy looks familiar...'_

She got up and walked over to the server and asked"Hey, do I know you?"

The server looked at her and said, "I'm Kimihito Kurusu."

"I think I know you from somewhere else..." Ms. Smith said.

"Going by your talk with the guy you were with, I applied to be a host in the exchange program. I'm currently waiting for a response," Kimihito answered.

"Oh... Just checking..." Ms. Smith said before she left the cafe.

-oOo-

After getting the insulation , a heater for Miia's room, and a few other things, Keiichi arrived back at the temple. After putting his beemer back in the make-shift garage, Keiichi made his way to the temple building. Before he opened the door, he noticed a video that was hidden besides the door. He picked it up and checked the cover.

The cover looked a bit risque and had the title, _'Sexy Sister No. 1' _on it.

_'One of the guys must have left it for me, knowing it'd get me into trouble with Belldandy and Miia...'_ Keiichi thought as he hid the video in the bag, planning on getting rid of it later.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note – I'd like to thank IdiAmeanDada and vanagandr for being the co-planners for this fic.


End file.
